The Fashion Squad (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 5
The next day, Eska and Britze asked around to see if any other Smurfs had seen Spiro. When he was nowhere to be found, Eska met Glacia and Vanity at the Sitting Rock to discuss his whereabouts. "So," Eska asked them, "Anything about Spiro?" "Nothing yet," Vanity told her, "The poor boy hasn't been back since yesterday." Eska gripped her head, "I just hope he's okay! I mean, what if something happens to him?!" "Eska, I'm sure he's alright," Glacia put a hand on her shoulder, "We just have to keep looking." While they were still talking, Smurfette came over to the Sitting Rock, delighted to see her fellow members in one spot. "Hey there, Fashion Squad friends!" Smurfette waved to her group, "It's time for our daily strutting!" "We can't right now, Smurfette, darling," Vanity refused, "Someone in the village has gone missing!" "Oh my!" Smurfette exclaimed, "Who is it?! Mona?" "What?! No!" Eska replied, "It's Spiro. He left yesterday and never came back!" "Who cares?" Smurfette replied, "He's a non-feminist, and he can find himself!" "What is WRONG with you?!" Eska bellowed, "Spiro could be in trouble! And you're over here saying I can't find him?!" "Look, Mona said no talking to boys!" Smurfette put her hands on her hips, "It helps with independence! Spiro can just find his way back without us!" "Well, I quit!" Eska threw her sunglasses down, "I'm going to find Spiro!" "Oh, no you won't!" A voice called out to her. It was Mona in her outfit, with her arms around Benny's arm, "Once you join, you can't quit." Eska dropped her jaw and motioned over to Benny. She turned to Smurfette, "Oh, so Mona gets to be with Benny but ''I ''can't try to find Spiro?!" She then realized something, "Wait a minute...this whole thing about talking to boys was ''her ''idea so that I can't talk to Benny?!" Smurfette started to feel guilt, "I...I thought It would help with independence...Mona, you tricked me!" "Um..." Benny wriggled free, "I'm just gonna..." "Oh no you aren't, big boy!" Mona grabbed him back. "Mona, let him go!" Eska ripped her grip off of Benny, "He's coming with me to find Spiro!" "But, what about the squad?!" Smurfette tried to convince her. "Forget it!" Eska decided, "I quit! Not if I can't find Spiro!" "Me too," Britze agreed, "I'm sorry, but we have to make sure he's okay." The others agreed and left Smurfette in the dust. Smurfette looked at them and felt a wave of lament as she dropped to her knees. Meanwhile, the team looked around the forest for Spiro. However, no matter how many times they called his name, there never was an answer. "You guys look over there," Eska pointed the opposite direction she was going, "He's got to be around here somewhere," Once they split, Eska searched for Spiro on her own. After she looked in a nearby bush, she heard her name called. It was Peewit. "What is it, Peewit?" Eska went over to him. "I knew you would come to find him!" Peewit explained, "He went out to fight the red Smurfs for you since you were in that no boys squad. And...the red Smurfs...won." When he showed who the beaten body was, Eska gasped. "Spiro!!!" She exclaimed. Previous Next Category:The Fashion Squad chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story